


and I know I've kissed you before, but I didn't do it right

by sincere_lies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere_lies/pseuds/sincere_lies
Summary: “Miya Atsumu, it’s so good to have you here. It’s been too long! How is Osamu-san doing? Even though your brother doesn’t act anymore, I feel like one of those aunts that watched you both grow up.”“I get it! You guys kind of did, right? I mean everyone got to see me and ‘Samu’s first kiss on TV even! That’s not something everyone can say.” There is a gasp from the interviewer and the rest of the audience. Atsumu’s smile widens, he has them right where he wants them.“The two of you had your first kisses for the cameras? I need to know more.” The interviewer pleads, leaning forward in her seat in anticipation.“Well… Should I?” Atsumu looked back at the audience, taunting them. The chorus of agreements is predictable, but it delighted him anyway. “ ‘Samu is probably going to kill me for telling this story, but what the hell! Why not?”Osamu rolled his eyes at his brother. Atsumu loved this first kiss story and it was honestly a surprise how he had never told it in an interview before.Too bad it was only half true.Celebrity/ Child Actors AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 252





	and I know I've kissed you before, but I didn't do it right

_I could stare at your back all day_

_And I know I've kissed you before, but_

_I didn't do it right_

_Can I try again, try again, try again_

_Try again, and again, and again_

_And again, and again, and again?_

_-Mitski, Pink in the Night_

Atsumu made his way into the stage and the live crowd went wild. He made a point of giving them all a big smile and wave before siting down in front of the interviewer. 

“Miya Atsumu, it’s so good to have you here. It’s been too long! How is Osamu-san doing? Even though your brother doesn’t act anymore, I feel like one of those aunts that watched you both grow up.” She laughs and so do most of the spectators.

“I get it! You guys kind of did, right? I mean everyone got to see me and ‘Samu’s first kiss on TV even! That’s not something everyone can say.” There is a gasp from the interviewer and the rest of the audience. Atsumu’s smile widens, he has them right where he wants them.

“The two of you had your first kisses for the cameras? I need to know more.” The interviewer pleads, leaning forward in her seat in anticipation.

“Well… Should I?” Atsumu looked back at the audience, taunting them. The chorus of agreements is predictable, but it delighted him anyway. “‘Samu is probably going to kill me for telling this story, but what the hell! Why not?”

Osamu rolled his eyes from where he was back in his apartment, doing his dishes and listening to his brother’s interview. He spared a glance to his phone that was perched on the cabinet near him. Atsumu’s smiling widely while speaking to the interviewer; he was in his element. Then again, he always did enjoy the spotlight more.

Osamu paid half a mind to what Atsumu was saying while he put the plates up in the dryer. Atsumu loved this first kiss story and it was honestly a surprise how he had never told it in an interview before.

Too bad it was only half true.

He never really told his brother about it. About the boy he had met that day, a boy he didn’t catch the name nor ever seen again after.

Osamu leaned his hip against the cabinet and looked at his brother in the tiny screen of his phone, but in honesty wasn’t really seeing him. Instead he thought of orange hair, and a quick press of lips that did not last enough from what felt a lifetime ago.

* * *

What people don’t normally tell you about acting is that half of it is waiting around doing nothing. Even Osamu, who could appreciate a bit of a down time, got dreadfully bored about it sometimes. Especially when his stupid brother kicked him out of the set when he was doing solo scenes.

He was lazing around the craft service room, debating which finger food was worth eating, when a boy Osamu had never seen before suddenly walked in. He didn’t look particularly lost, but he also didn’t look like he should be there.

"Hey, ya lost? Is your mom around?” Osamu couldn’t help to ask.

"I'm not a little kid! I'm thirteen!" The way the boy puffed up didn’t really help believe his statement but Osamu just held his hands up to try and placate him.

"Okay, sorry. Just never seen ya around here." And just like that the boy calmed down just as fast as he had gotten riled up. How much energy did this kid have to just switch like that?

“I’m not from here. My friend’s sister is interning here, and she brought us along today. She does hair and makeup!” Osamu had deep respect for hair and makeup people, especially the ones who had to deal with Atsumu.

“You’re really lost aren’t ya?” He asked again and this time the other boy looked a little bit embarrassed at least.

“A little? I went to find a bathroom and now I can’t find my friend.”

“Ya don’t seem very worried.” The boy just shrugged back at him.

“Nah, I’m gonna hear him sooner or later.” _Hear him? What._ Osamu wondered what that meant but didn’t get to ask as the boy started squinting up at him. “You seem familiar. Weren’t you just on set filming something?”

“That was my brother.” Osamu said dryly and waited for the recognition.

“Oh! You are twins and you both act? Gwah that’s so cool!” At that it is Osamu’s turn to squint at the boy in front of him, wondering if he was for real. He genuinely seemed like he doesn’t know who he is.

Him and Atsumu had been in front of a camera since before they could even talk properly. To meet someone who looked at one of them and did not immediately recognize one half of the ‘Miya twins’ was… refreshing, to say the least.

“They were cutting a lot, I don’t think he was doing too well.” The boy continued talking, seeming not to notice Osamu’s inner musings.

“Serves him right, the idiot.” Osamu snorted and shook his head thinking of his brother; how typical of Atsumu. “He was so annoying about this damn kiss scene.” It was all he could talk about after they got their scripts for the scene. How they were going to have their actual first kiss immortalized on film or whatever. It was stupid.

He was interrupted from thoughts of his idiot brother by a gasp from the boy next to him. “You guys have a kissing scene? That sounds so cool.” Did this guy think everything was cool?

“Annoying more like.” Osamu said with a tsc and the boy gasped again.

“You don’t want to have a kiss scene?!” It was a little endearing really, how the boy honestly seemed to consider this unthinkable.

“Would ya like to have yer first kiss in a room full of people starin’ at ya?” Osamu normally didn’t really care, but Atsumu had not shut up about this scene so Osamu felt like he would not be able to fade out the other people on set from his mind like he usually did. “Also, having to kiss the same person yer brother just did?”

“Oh.” He stopped and pulled an exaggerated thinking position before wrinkling his nose. _Cute_. “I guess not.” He fell silent then, apparently still thinking about something and Osamu was glad to just lean on the wall next to him and wonder what they would have for lunch later.

“Do you wanna to do it right now?” The boy asked out of nowhere and Osamu snapped out of it.

“Wanna do what now?” asked Osamu, confused.

“Kiss.” He said simply and Osamu just stared at him for a moment, not following, before his eyes widened slightly.

“Kiss? Who? You? Right now?” Those were too many questions in a row probably, but Osamu just kept getting throw out of the loop with this boy.

“Yeah, me! Why not? There is no one here.” He then looked around the room to confirm they were indeed alone. As if someone would have materialized out of nowhere in the last minute and at this point Osamu wouldn’t really be that surprised anymore. “Oh! And you get to be more prepared than you brother.” The boy added smiling up at him, looking proud of himself.

Osamu had to give it to him, that was a good argument.

“Yer right about that.”

“Cool!” The boy said simply and suddenly he was right in front of Osamu, looking up at him expectantly. Osamu had to stop himself from jumping back. This was fine, he had been acting his whole life, this was not really that different from the kiss he would have to do for the scene later.

Why was he suddenly a little nervous?

He steeled himself and reached a hand up to touch the other boy’s cheek. His brown eyes fell closed and Osamu could see his lips tilt up slightly in an adorable little smile. He gulped.

“Ya sure about this?” The brown eyes opened again and the smile was gone, transformed into a pout.

“Oh my god, just –” The other boy leaned up smashed their lips together. It wasn’t particularly good and Osamu startled a bit in surprise but then after a moment their lips slotted together just right and _oh_ , okay this was nice actually. Way too soon though the other boy was going back down and blinking a little bit too fast up at him.

“Oh.” The boy murmured, raising a hand up to his lips; quiet for the first time since their sudden meeting.

“Yeah, _oh_.” Osamu repeated back, a little numbly.

“Dumbass! Where are you?!” Came a scream that made Osamu jump but he noticed the other boy just roll his eyes, unimpressed. So that’s what he meant by ‘hearing’ his friend.

“Crap, I gotta go!” He then went up on his toes and pressed a quick peck on Osamu’s cheek. “Good luck on your scene, it was nice to meet you!”

“Wait! What’s yer name?” It was too late though, the other boy just looked over his shoulder and threw him a wave and a cheeky smile while he rushed away.

Osamu kept staring after the boy who disappeared behind the doorway and wondered if the last minutes had all been a weird ass dream.

* * *

He was snaped out of his reminiscing when he heard his brother’s voice say his name.

“ ‘Samu is doing good! As you all must know, he has his own business now; best onigiri you’ll ever have! And hopefully that is enough advertisement for him not to nag me later!” Osamu rolled his eyes one more time, but the audience loved it. They loved Atsumu.

They probably loved Osamu in some weird nostalgic way too, but he never had the patience for all this. Being that famous was exhausting. He was still famous, of course. What with Atsumu never having left the industry. But people were more respectful of his privacy than they were his brother’s.

He couldn’t deny it was good for business anyway. The restaurant of a former child actor got more attention than if he had started from nothing. Maybe people came at first for being served by someone who looked like Miya Atsumu, but they came back because his food was good. He didn’t have much to complain about it.

“Tell us about your latest project. We know you’re working with some of your usual colleagues, but there are rumors about a new face. The studio has been really secretive about it.”

“Well, then you know I can’t really say anything. Just know that the surprise will be very worth it.” Osamu snorted at how smug Atsumu sounded and for what? He wasn’t even really bragging about himself.

The only thing stopping Atsumu from not shutting up about the new guy was his contract probably, and Osamu could tell that even then Atsumu was tempted to say _something_. The contract only stopped Atsumu from blabbering to the press though.

That meant that Osamu heard way too much about Hinata Shouyou, whoever that was. The guy apparently came out of nowhere, didn’t really have much experience or any formal training until a couple of years back. He had a lot of raw talent apparently.

Yeah, he heard way too much about Hinata Shouyou these days. He could only pray for the guy for putting up with his brother.

* * *

He was getting ready to leave the shop early the next day when his phone rang and he sighed before even looking at the caller, knowing exactly who it was.

“What do ya want?”

“Not even a ‘hello’. Ya really need better manners ‘Samu” It was Atsumu, because of course it was.

“Really? This comin’ from _ya_?”

“Whatever. Can ya bring us lunch? The food today was crap.” _“I wasn’t that bad.”_ Osamu heard someone say in the background. “I was Shou, ya didn’t even have seconds and I know how much ya normally eat.”

“Really, ‘Tsumu?” It was like his brother had a sense for when Osamu wanted to just relax at his house and he always decided to ruin it for him.

“Come ooon. It’s just for me, Shouyou-kun, Bokkun and Omi-Omi. It could be worse.” It could have been worse. Once Atsumu dropped that he needed catering for the whole set with less than a 24h notice. Osamu came really close to becoming an only child by his own hand back then. 

“Fine, I can drop it there. I was just about to leave anyway.”

“Great! You know everyone’s usual. Wait, no!” He could hear Atsumu moving his phone to talk to someone beside him. _“Shou what do ya like? Eggs? What_?”

“Ookay, have ya got anything with eggs?” Atsumu sounded so stumped that Osamu couldn’t help but snort.

“Yeah, got it. I’ll get there when I get there.” He hung up before his brother could complain about something else.

Tuna for Atsumu, umeboshi for Sakusa and beef for Bokuto. He was used to doing those, could do them in his sleep. Eggs though... Not exactly too hard or fancy to work with, so it wasn’t something he usually bothered very much to do.

The new guy didn’t know his cooking yet, so Osamu found himself wanting to impress him somehow. He was proud of his food, he wanted people to like it.

He was in luck; they had received fresh eggs just this morning, so he could work with the best ingredients he had.

Ham and egg was a classic, more of a breakfast onigiri but Osamu never really understood the need to classify them like that. Soft boiled was also usually a crowd pleaser, hard to go wrong with that.

Then there was the one that was kind of a pain to make because he had to be really careful with the raw egg yolk while molding the onigiri.

He ended up making all three. Atsumu did mention Hinata ate a lot so it probably wasn’t that weird, right?

* * *

An hour later he found himself on the craft service room of the studio Atsumu was working on this time. The people on set were familiar enough with him so he could just walk around with no one bothering him. It was always a little weird being back on places like this, like walking back on time.

“Well, this feels familiar.” A voice said from behind him and when Osamu turned he almost pinched himself to be sure he really had not been transported to ten years before.

The orange hair was longer, his skin tanner than Osamu remembered, and he had obviously grown up. He was in no ways tall, but he had filled out _very_ nicely. The changes were very obviously there, but Osamu knew exactly who this was; that cheeky smile was one that Osamu would not be forgetting any time soon.

“Ya lost?” Osamu asked, a smirk already forming and only getting bigger when the other man laughed in response.

“Not this time. I actually work here now.”

“With my brother? Tough luck.” While Atsumu had gotten better with time, thank god, Osamu still had deep respect for anyone who had to put with him.

“Atsumu-san is actually really nice.” Osamu snorted, but then he noticed the guy was actually serious.

“Yer like the only person I ever heard say that besides our granny.” It was the guy’s turn to laugh and really, Osamu needed to know his name. It had been ten years. “I never caught your name.”

“To be fair, you never really gave me your name either Osamu-san.”

“Yet ya still know mine and I don’t know yers.” The other guy just hummed back at him, clearly enjoying having the upper hand.

“It’s funny, I hadn’t really thought about that day for the longest time until I saw that interview yesterday with Atsumu-san.” He looked around, like he was relieving that moment like Osamu had the night before.

“ ‘Tsumu loves that story, he always conveniently forgets how many takes it took him to actually get the kiss right.” Osamu said shaking his head and going for the table in the room to put his cooler bag on.

“It’s not like he told your part right either.” The guy teased back and Osamu actually froze in the motion of getting the bag open.

"I never told him about it."

"Really?" The tone was curious but not disbelieving, so it made Osamu look back at him.

"I wanted it to just be mine you know." He felt a little silly admitting it but the guy in front of him just smiled and nodded, like he understood. "What about you? Told your friends how you kissed one of us?"

"Ha! Yeah, right. As if anyone would believe I had my first kiss with one of the Miya twins on a movie set. I kind of freaked out after I realized what a big deal you were." _Wait, what?_ Thought Osamu.

"Wait, what?" And then he said it out loud, because really. It didn’t make sense.

"I freaked -" He started repeating and Osamu had to interrupt him.

"No, no. The part that was your first kiss too." He had the audacity to frown as if Osamu was being the confusing one.

"Well, yeah it was. Did you think it wasn't?! I was like, thirteen."

"Ya just went for it."

"Of course, I didn't see why not." He said like it really was that simple, and for him apparently it was. Osamu couldn’t help but laugh.

"You really are something hn." And the other guy just smiled up at him. When had he gotten closer to Osamu? He was about to open his mouth to say something when someone interrupted.

"There you are ‘Samu. What took ya so long. Oh- " Atsumu entered the room and suddenly stopped noticing the two of them. "I see you met Shouyou already."

"Wait, you are Hinata Shouyou?" This was the new colleague Atsumu would not shut up about. The new guy with incredible talent and potential that the studio was keeping a secret.

"Guilty." There was that cheeky smile again. Osamu couldn’t even be mad about it.

"Ya became an actor." And really, would surprises ever cease with this guy?

"Let's say I got really inspired after that day we met. Took a while get on a Miya level though."

"Wait, ya two know each other? Ya never said." Atsumu was looking between them, like he wasn’t sure which one of them he felt betrayed by.

“It was a long time ago.” Hinata explained and just like that Atsumu let his shoulders drop back. Amazing.

"Right. I just came to grab my food and Bokkun's too." Atsumu says going straight for Osamu’s bag with the onigiri and picking the containers with his and Bokuto’s name.

"Take Omi-san’s too, he needs to eat something." Hinata says, clearly worried about Sakusa and his picky eating habits.

"Omi-Omi can choke." Atsumu grumbles but picks up the umeboshi onigiri Osamu had separated for Sakusa anyway before heading back to their dressing room. “Don’t take too long, Shou. Ya have to retouch yer make up in ten.” He says over his shoulder before leaving the two alone again.

"Sure thing, Atsumu-san.” They both stare at the doorway for a little while before Hinata speaks again “Those two are so funny.”

"Yer a saint. I'd have killed one of ‘em already. Atsumu probably." That startled a laugh out of Hinata and Osamu turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

"Please, you two are all talk. Atsumu-san won't shut up about you." And yeah, okay, he knew he was the same about Atsumu too, but they did not need to have it laid out like that.

“Funny, recently he won’t shut up about _you_.” Osamu tried to deflect.

“Oh? Good things, I hope.” Hinata looked up at him while saying that in a way that really wasn’t fair. Was it weird to think someone’s eyelashes were pretty?

“Ya could say so, yeah.” Osamu felt a little breathless all of a sudden, he needed a distraction. Oh, the food. “These are yours, I guess. Eggs, right?”

“Right! Thank you so much for the trouble.” Hinata reached over to accept the food, looking so genuinely thankful for it that Osamu couldn’t even feel it in himself to complain about Atsumu mooching off of him. 

“It’s nothing.” He tried not to fidget on the spot while Hinata opened the container with his onigiri.

Why did Osamu feel like he was fourteen all over again? Suddenly nervous in front of this guy. He wasn’t even getting a kiss for it this time.

Hinata went straight for the raw egg one and Osamu had a moment to second guess if he really should have been adventurous with that one. But then Hinata, for lack of better word, _moaned_ while eating his onigiri. Osamu suddenly felt like his was mouth very dry.

“Oh my god.” Hinata said before finishing up the onigiri with a little _‘ump’_ sound that made a little part of Osamu’s soul to ascend. “This is so good. Tamago kake gohan is my favorite food, how did you know?”

“I didn’t. Got lucky I guess.” Osamu shrugged, still feeling a little off kilter but Hinata just looked back at him in wonder.

“You’re the one who actually made it? Wow, you’re amazing.” And there the boy he remembered, who seemed to think everything was cool. Made something inside Osamu feel a little warm to see it.

“Thanks. M’glad ya like it.” Hinata kept smiling up at him and there was a little bit of rice right next to the curve of his mouth. Osamu had no idea what possessed him to reach out, wipe the rice off and then bring his thumb back to his mouth and eat it.

They both stood frozen for a moment staring at each other. Osamu had no idea what to do, he kind of hoped someone would come get Hinata for his retouch. But then Hinata took a step closer to him an unknown gleam in his brown eyes.

"You know..." Hinata let the phrase hang, clearly baiting Osamu into something.

"Yes?" Osamu was more than glad to be baited, he now hoped no one entered this room again for a long time.

"I'm about to have a kissing scene..." Hinata said, now right in front of him and looking up at him expectantly like he did all those years ago.

Osamu had to hold back a grin when he was the one to close the distance between them this time.

* * *

_Outtake:_

More than ten minutes had definitely passed and someone would probably be coming for Hinata soon, but Osamu couldn't care less. Especially when Hinata did _that_ with his tongue. Yeah, growing up was great.

Hinata took a step back for a moment and Osamu really had to stop himself from doing something embarrassing, like following down his mouth. He only opened his eyes when he felt Hinata shake from laughter under his hands.

"What?" He asked feeling his mouth tilt up in reflex. This guy was infectious.

"Half my makeup is on your face. Miwa-neesan is gonna kill me." Said Hinata, still smiling and not looking at all worried about it so Osamu assumed it was fine. He could see how some places on Hinata’s face were smudged, so he could assume he really did look ridiculous. He did not particularly care either considering the position it got him.

“Ya still look good though.” Hinata’s smile turned sly at that and he reached up to Osamu’s face once more. Osamu was more than happy to comply.

However, a scream from the doorway interrupted them again like it did years ago and Osamu let out a disappointed sigh. Honestly, he really should have eaten Atsumu in the womb.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy osahina day!  
> I had so much fun writing this, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> There really exists a tamago kake gohan onigiri, the things I learn because of fanfiction.
> 
> If you'd like come scream to me about ~~hinata~~ HQ on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunfloweerseeds/status/1315429486851239937)


End file.
